


The Fish Incident

by Lisa94



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends Being Cute, Fluff, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, there´s a dead fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa94/pseuds/Lisa94
Summary: "AU where even accidentally kills isak's fish and buys a new one hoping isak won't notice"or just a lot of fluff and cute boyfriends.





	The Fish Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [handsgun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsgun/gifts).



> The prompt comes from Twitter: https://twitter.com/evaesheim/status/892124371405479936 Show her some love over there! This is short, weird, not beta read and was written in the middle of the night but I still hope you enjoy! xx

 

  
Something was off. Isak couldn´t tell what it was but something wasn´t right. The boy had just come home from a three day school trip to Denmark and was welcomed by rain. Not his boyfriend. Isak had to take the tram alone. Wet. With his bulky suitcase. He was drenched by the time he got to their flat and was met with silence. Even wasn´t home. All he got was a post-it saying missed you baby i´ll be home soon that didn´t really made him feel any less grumpy. He left his suitcase in the small hallway and went into the bedroom that was their living room at the same time. It was a mess. Just like when he had left for Denmark. But that wasn´t what bothered him. He couldn´t pinpoint it but something was off.

Isak got some fresh joggers and a shirt of Even´s out of the drawer and change right where he was. Their neighbours had seen worse over the time they had lived here. Sometimes needs had to be fulfilled and there was simply no time left to close the curtains. With dry, comfortable clothes Isak layed down in bed with his phone in hand. Still no answer from Even so Isak scrolled through Instagram and Facebook to see what´s new. But other then the Party in Denmark his class had held last night nothing interesting was found on social media.

Bored the boy locked his phone and let it fall next to him on the bed. Even´s side. Where the hell was his boyfriend? If it would´ve been the other way around Isak would´ve at least waited for him naked on the bed. That would´ve been a welcome that both boys would´ve loved. Isak lazily looked around the single room. The small table that was jammed with school work of both of them. Clothes that were laying around on the floor. The roll of toilet paper next to the bed. Some half-dead plants on the windowsill next to Isak´s fish tank. It was the only pet animal that was allowed in the flat and even though it was just a small fish and small tank he loved that little thing. Sometimes when Even wasn´t home he even talked to him.

„At least one of you is waiting for me.“ Isak grumbled towards the tank. But Patrick – his fish – simply kept on swimming his rounds. Isak frowned and sat up. That really was odd. Isak knew that there was no way that Patrick could understand him but he still swam just on one spot whenever Isak spoke to him. „What´s up with you?“ Isak asked and steped over some clothes to have a closer look. But before he could really look at Patrick – maybe he was sick?! - the front door opened.

„Hey Baby!“ Even walked in with a wide grin, bright eyes and two bags full of grocerys. Isak got up and walked over to his boyfriend. No matter how grumpy Isak was or how weird Patrick was behaving – Even was like his magnet. He just needed to be close to him after being apart for three days. Even put the bags on the floor and opened his arms wide for his smaller boyfriend.

„It´s so good to have you back in my arms.“ Even whispered into Isak´s hair and pressed a couple kisses on the soft and still slitely wet curls. Even smelled like himself, manly and a bit like rain. The wet denim under Isak´s skin was comfortable and only brought back good memory´s. Like that one time when they had had a date night out and missed their tram. The couple had decided to walk home and got into the worst thunder storm. The night had ended naked in their bed with the wet clothes dropping on the wooden floor. It had been a night of soft touches, laughter and sweet kisses. Speaking of kisses.

„You missed.“ Isak grinned and raised his chin. Laughing Even kissed his forehead and made his way over Isak´s nose, cheek, jaw and chin. It made Isak feel all kinds of loved and warmer than any clothes could ever do. How simple kisses and touches could make him feel so at peace was a miracle to him.

„I never miss.“ Even winked and captured Isak´s bottom lip between his own. The younger boy hummed happily, the grumpyness leaving his body and tried to get even closer to Even. Bodies flush together his clothes got wet once again but Isak couldn´t care less. His hands wandered under Even´s shirt to feel the warm and soft skin. It was a sweet kiss. No tongue. No teeth. Just their lips and a silence i missed you. They parted with Even pressing his lips once more against Isak´s cheek before stepping back to get the grocerys into the kitchen.

„What is all of that?“ Isak asked and followed Even into the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe.

„I thought I could make you dinner?“ The smile on Even´s face was to wide to be genuine. Even in his manic phases he had a realer smile than this. Isak looked at him funny, trying to figure out what was going on.

„Why?“ he asked suspicously. Had Even something to make up for? Did something happen in the last couple of days?

„Because I love you. And you want moroccan food all the time. So you´ll get it tonight.“ Even was still smiling while getting the ingrediants in the order he would need them.

„Mhm.“ Something wasn´t right. 

Even was a romantic and he´d do a lot for Isak. But he also always complained about how hard it was to find some of the ingrediants which is why he didn´t cook it all that much.

„Did you see anything different with Patrick? I feel like something is going on with him.“ Isak brough the topic back to the original topic that had him worried. Even´s blue eyes flickered to his for a second before he looked back down to start cooking.

„No? It´s a fish. I don´t think there is something wrong with him. He was swimming happily in the tank when I left.“ Even shrugged and started cutting some vegetables.

„That´s just it! He always stopped swimming when I was talking to him. He just ignored me earlier! Maybe he´s mad at me.“ he whispered the last part to himself but Even had heard him.

„Isak, it´s a fish!“ his boyfriend said in a deadpan tone. „I promise you that he isn´t mad at you.“ Even laughed but Isak wasn´t reassured. He went back to the living room to have that closer look at his fish. At first he looked just the same but … was that white around his eye? Patrick was a clown fish and the orange stripe had always started right behind his eyes and went over the entire little head. But this one? The white stripe went over the eye. And then it clicked. Isak knew what was off when he got home and why Even was cooking for him.

„Even?“ he asked and stood back up.

„Yeah, Baby?“ Even called back.

„What happened to my fish?“ with his arms crossed infront of his chest he went back to Even who was still cutting.

„It´s in his tank?“ Even tried. He really did but Isak could hear the uneasyness in his voice. His boyfriends knew that he was busted.

„No. That´s a fish. But not my fish.“ Even put down the knife and turned to a frowning Isak.

„How could you tell?“ Isak was taking back by the miserable look on Even´s face. But still – where was his fish?

„It´s not the same colour. Where is Patrick?“

„I swear I didn´t do it on purpose, Baby. I fed him like every day and went to work and when I came back he was just … floating around upside down. I´m sorry, Issy. I thought you might not notice if I get a new one.“ Even was looking so sad and defeated that Isak couldn´t even stay mad.

„Maybe you shouldn´t have gotten the one clown fish that looked different than the rest.“ At this point Isak was more entertained by Even´s obvious worry than mad.

„You didn´t flash him down the toilet, did you?“ Isak wanted to know. Before he could finish his question Even was already shaking his head.

„I´d never! I kept him in a box. Thought you might want to bury him or something. I really thought that I did everything right.“ Even was seemingly close to tears and Isak couldn´t hold in a small laughter. He released his defensive stance and took a couple steps forward to hug Even.  
„I´m sure it wasn´t your fault. When I got him the guy who sold him told me that he was already pretty old. It was bound to happen.“

„You´re not mad?“ Even looked so freaking young with hope all over his face and his careful arms around him. Like he still expects Isak to throw a fit.

„I´m not. And if you ever kill another fish of mine please tell me.“ Isak laughed and Even smacked his shoulder.

„It´s not funny.“ Even whined.

„It is a little.“ Before Even could whine some more Isak kissed him on the lips. Deep and full of love. Naturally Even kissed him back and finally tighted his arms around Isak.

„What was that for?“ Even breathed after Isak gave him actual time to breath.

„For being sweet. And buying me a new fish.“ Isak played with Even´s hair at his neck and Even let his hands wander down to his boyfriends thighs to hoist him up on the countertop. Isak opened his legs to let Even stand between them and brushed Even´s slightly damp fringe out of his eyes while his other hand still played with the smaller hairs at his neck.

„I love you.“ Even whispered and Isak could feel it in every fibre of his body. Yes, he had a shit arrival. Alone. Wet. With a dead fish. But right now with his boyfriend being so close and warm and full of love, with the rain hitting the window and a new family member in the next room – Isak had to admit that it was a pretty good arrival day. 


End file.
